


Once More Unto The Breach

by goneforbooks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 10 year anniversary, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Im a hoe for bromance, LOUIS FOLLOWED ZAYN, Mentions of Gigi, ZOUIS 4EVA, boy won't be teleporting from london to italy, fix it kinda, for the sake of the story Zayn is in London with Gigi, harry is not travelling in this fic, i don't know what to tag, louis said 'all', louis said zouis rights, not over it, will not be over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goneforbooks/pseuds/goneforbooks
Summary: It's the 10th anniversary and the boys have plan which sadly do not include a reunion.James Corden, however, has plans which do include a reunion.James Corden has more power at his side, so obviously he'll win.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Once More Unto The Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I know it's overdone but so far I have not seen a completed fic about this so I figured I'll write it myself.  
> My thanks to my twitter gc Pedronators, just for existing. I love you guys.  
> for the sake of the story, i'm changing their conditions a bit, namely, live audience and a show being filmed on set.

Sometimes, when Zayn is feeling particularly nostalgic, he wonders how it would have been if Louis hadn't been so caged if Niall hadn't been so underrated in his own band. He wondered then and does so still, what would have changed if something happened differently. 

They always say to not dwell on the 'What If's', on the 'could have been' because, in the end, it ruins you. It makes you turn those sweet memories into nightmares and takes away the comfort and happiness they have. But after all these years, those memories have already turned bitter, so have the relationships with the people in them and there is nothing Zayn can do to change that. Or, at least if there are, he is too tired and scared to do it. 

With a sigh Zayn snubbed his cigarette and made his way to the living room where he knew Gigi would be, resting on the couch with a very pregnant belly. A smile gracing his face as he thought of her and their future child. His child. Another thing on the list of situations he never thought possible, but now that it is happening he couldn't be more grateful and delighted. His joy was not strong enough to completely remove the lingering sadness of his previous thoughts and with a flash, he thought of what could be if he had his four brothers with him to share this joy. Would Liam have shared tips? The dos and don'ts? Would Niall have been the fun uncle? The one who would spoil his child rotten and show them new things? Or would that title have gone to Louis and Harry?

''Hello, my love.'' It was the sight of Gigi that brought him out of his stupor. ''How are you feeling? Do you need anything?'' He asked her as he took his spot on the sofa, beside her and his hand going straight to her belly. 

''I'm feeling exactly how I felt 10 minutes ago when you left to smoke, and you stink by the way,'' despite her words, Gigi snuggled closer to him and his hand tightened around her. ''And I want ice-cream.'' 

''That can be arranged,'' Zayn replied. The smile still on his face and that sadness leaving him little by little as he got lost in this domestic bliss. With that, they settled into a comfortable silence, the telly playing some mindless day tv and other family members in their room or busy with their work. They didn't have any pressing appointments between the two of them so they could both relax and be happy. Enjoy their time and be grateful. The silence stretched on for another 15 minutes, punctuated with Zayn pressing kisses to the model's forehead every now and then. It was Gigi who broke it with her statement. 

''It's June,'' she whispered into the air. There wasn't any particular reason to speak in low voices, just that the comfortable environment called for it. Neither of them wanted to break the serenity of the moment. 

''I know,'' he replied in an equally soft voice. 

''You should talk to them, you know. They would want to hear from you again,'' she took his hand was tracing patterns on her shoulder as she spoke. 

''They'd be angry.''

''So are you.''

''They would ask why now?'' he was clinging to the fringes, he knew. He knew that there wasn't any concrete reason for him to not do it, to not call his brothers and tell them the news, to not have them in his life anymore. Yes, he knew what he did hurt them but at the same time, what they did, with their jokes and carelessness and lack of defense hurt him. He wasn't the only bad guy in this story, and everyone knew it. 

''Next month it would be ten years, Zee. I know for a fact that you want them to in our child's life. There is no better than right now, baby,'' she pressed a kiss to his knuckles at the end of her sentence. Zayn didn't reply right away, in his mind he knew she was right. _God, he knows._ But he is also nervous. Then again, no better time than right now. 

''What would I even say to them?'' his last argument and his biggest concern. In reply, Gigi got her phone out and searched for something, a few minutes later she wordlessly handed it to him, a video of Liam playing, promoting his new song with Alesso and congratulating him, congratulating and praising Zayn for his future child. 

''Thank them.''

***

Louis was feeling tired. He was tired of everything happening around him. He was also confused. Getting a call from Liam, followed by Niall and then finally from Zayn hadn't been something he was expecting. Even right now, as he laid in his bed and waited for Harry to come back from the kitchen with his tea, he had no idea how to deal with it. Liam and Niall called them every now and then and the four of them are usually in touch with random meetings sprinkled throughout the year, but Zayn calling him was a surprise. One that he hadn't minded for sure but it was still new and introduced an array of emotions that he couldn't explain and process. 

''What's wrong, love?'' Harry asked him from the doorway, two cups of tea in his hand. The sight of his lover, even after 10 years sent that same rush through Harry that he felt the first time he saw Louis. Louis had always been the most attractive person to him, and Harry doubted that there would ever come a day when he wasn't. 

''Zayn called,'' Louis replied, eyes on Harry but at the same time a million miles away. ''I knew he was going to be a father but, H, he wants us in his child's life.'' His voice was filled with emotion. Out of the five them, it was always clear that Zayn and Louis would be each other's partners in crime forever. It was their friendship that was never doubted, even when it felt like he and Harry would break from the pressure, or trip because of the hurdles. So now, after five years - and it has been five years already - to hear from his best mate again, was perplexing at worst and gratifying at best. 

Harry sat down next to him on the bed, cups of tea forgotten, and placed on the side table. The warm rays of the sun entering from the open window and parted curtains hitting Louis just right, making him look like an angle in dilemma, which wasn't that far from the truth. ''What else did he say?'' 

''He apologized, I did too'' - a pause and a deep breath - ''he was angry, as he should be, and, God, I can't believe that this is happening, but yeah, he was angry and so was I and I think we're going to have a long talk. Just us, at the moment, and then all five of us.'' Louis took in a shuddering breath. He knew that this was necessary but both of them also knew that it was not going to be easy. Harry wanted to offer more support, in the end, though he was well aware that this was something between the two former friends. He would get his chance to talk to Zayn himself but right now, offering Louis his silent support was more important. 

''Was?'' Harry enquired, Louis' wordplay hadn't escaped his notice. 

With a smile that lit up his eyes, the singer replied, ''I think we'll be okay, H. We'll be okay.''

***

Three weeks later, the five of them were okay. They weren't anywhere near their previous level of familiarity, but they were getting there. The spark they had felt 10 years ago that made them cling to each other barely five minutes after they'd met was still there and wasn't that the most reassuring thing to them. 

Next month it was time for their tenth anniversary and they were doing something, Zayn knew, but was he invited to that? Or was he excluded? He had a lot more questions but he didn't know how to ask them, especially considering that Louis' contract is due to end soon and he didn't want to take away from that, wanted the world to focus on his friend and his happiness. 

Zayn had to ask and he could tell that the boys knew he was holding back, hesitating, but they knew better than to push. Moreover, they were still cautious around each other. Five years' worth of anger and sadness would not go away in just three weeks. A lot of things still needed to be said, before they even thought about anything else. Personal reasons aside, there were a lot of gray areas, the red tape involved in the business side as well. For all Zayn knew their fallout might have been the ultimate plan of Simon. It would certainly make sense and would be very on-brand with the rest of the things that he's done over the years. 

For Zayn nothing was more important than the continued and assured well being of his girlfriend and unborn child. Liam had noticed that as soon as they had talked extensively. Zayn was right about one thing, Liam did share his tips and advice for his future child. It was nice. That's the only way it can be described. For all his eloquence, Zayn had _cried_ after he ended that particular call. Gigi had been there for him then, held him and just let him cry. A similar but stronger reaction had been the result of his call with Louis. At the end of it, they had both known with certainty that they'll be alright and nothing was more brilliant than that. 

Now, as he was getting ready for his daily call with the boys, he was calmer than before. Calm in a way he hadn't felt in a long time, a huge weight had lifted off his chest and he wondered if the boys felt the same as him. 'They probably did, all five of them were weirdly connected like that,' Zayn thought fondly. His thoughts continued on the familiar nostalgic path, but this time, unlike the many others, there was no bitterness to accompany the happiness, the relief; and for that he was grateful.

They'd had all taken it for granted, everything from the moment they met to the moment Simon and Syco showed their true colors. Everything in between those two occasions was taken for granted, and it was only after their new reality had sunk in, that they began to be grateful, to be jaded. Louis took it on himself to shield the others, took the brunt of every stunt, of every defamation to protect them, to let them be innocent for a little longer, and in the end it had cost him his own happiness. 

Once, Zayn had asked him if he ever regretted it, if he had ever thought it wasn't worth it. Louis had only taken a look at him, eyes tired as they always were those days, a curtain of smoke separating them and yet being completely bare to each other, and whispered with a finality that had never been repeated in its intensity, "never." 

They hadn't said anything after that, hadn't needed to. 

Zayn thinks that the answer must have changed by now, maybe he'll ask Louis today, the final nail in the coffin of just how badly they'd all messed up. It's nothing that can be changed now, and yet there's a glimmer of hope that the future will be better, will be different.

The call connected then and broke him out of these thoughts. A smile instantly on his lips as he saw Niall playing his guitar with a pack of crisps beside him. Some things never change. "Hey, bro." 

"Mate, this is all driving me crazy now," Niall complaint in greeting and continued without waiting for a response. "Those interviewers never know when to quit, you know I was watching some of Liam's promo and all they kept asking was One Direction this and One Direction that, as if the lad doesn't have an entire album and song to promote," Niall huffed at the end. 

He was right and Zayn nodded in understanding. They all, with the exception of Zayn, received questions like this the entire time and with the anniversary drawing closer those questions have only increased. "That reminds me, what are you guys doing this year?" Rip it off like a band-aid. 

Before Niall could reply, the other three joined the call, Liam from what looked like his bedroom, Louis and Harry from their living room. All of them were in their pajamas and were _comfortable._ They all mumbled their greetings and got into one discussion after another. Zayn participating in all of them.

Sometimes Maya and Gigi joined them in the middle but the conversations never stopped. Laughter and smiles echoed and there was not a single moment of awkwardness. Somewhere towards the end of the second hour, Louis brought up the band's anniversary and got instant affirmations from three of the members. Zayn remained silent. 

''Mate?'' Louis prompted.

''Are you serious?'' Zayn looked at him incredulously.

''What do you mean? Of course, I want to know whether you are in,'' Louis stared at him as if _he_ was the one not making any sense. Because why won't Zayn's opinion not be considered? Silly Zayn for thinking that five years of hurt was gonna get in between of their tenth-anniversary planning.

Right, of course.

''If you are not kidding, then yeah, I am in,'' he said carefully, after looking at each one of them to make sure this was not an elaborate prank. If it was, then it was especially cruel of them.

Harry shot him an exasperated look as if saying, _Are you serious? Why in the world would we not want you there with us?_

Zayn flipped him off. 

''Anyways,'' Liam continued, amusement clear on his face and relief shining in his eyes, ''James has very clearly stated that he wants to work with us for the anniversary, said that it doesn't matter if we're coming in as a group or solo, as long as all of us end up on his show in one week.''

''That's a huge thing to ask,'' Niall said, the packet of crisps long forgotten and hand idly resting on the guitar.

''It is,'' Louis agreed, ''but considering that all Cowell and Jones want to do is a website, I think going with James is our best option.''

''Wait, hold up, a website? How did you find out about that?'' the disbelief in Niall's tone was shared by all three of them, Harry no doubt knew as soon as Louis found out. 

''Niall, I'm still with Syco, as much as I hate it. And you know Simon, both of them, they're trying to get a lot of money by doing the bare minimum, but more than that, they do not particularly care about the fans. Which is why going with James is our safest bet,'' Louis explained. 

''But won't that directly interfere with your contract with them?'' Zayn asked. 

''By the time the anniversary comes, my contract with Syco would have expired, and if I'm right, a lot of other artists will be out of their contracts as well.'' 

''Lou, you are being needlessly cryptic,'' Liam complained and Zayn had to agree with him. All of them were very well aware of how fierce of a negotiator Louis actually is, they got the first glimpse back in 2012 when he fought for the control of their image and sound. He was brave then, but now he is the most proficient and ruthless businessman Zayn has ever seen. He has no doubt that whatever gamble Louis has played will pay off extremely well in the long run. 

''I can't say anything else right now, Li, just wait until next month, hopefully, we'll all see the result very soon,'' Louis' tone invited no further questions and they all assented. 

''Alright then,'' Niall said, ''I'll talk to James and see what options we have, and figure out a schedule for us all to appear at the show. Zayn, mate, are you up for a public appearance?''

Zayn didn't even have to think about it before he replied with a yes, ''Think I'm due an appearance anyways,'' he joked. 

A round of laughter and another 15 minutes of conversation later, they were all saying their goodbyes. Niall signing off with the promise to correspond between all of them and James. 

This is just the start.

***

Two weeks before the anniversary, the five boys got their respective dates for the appearances and the segment they will be doing along with the timings. All five of them thought they had different dates. All five of them thought and believed with their whole heart that they would not end up on the show together. Despite the fact that the showrunners had asked them to prepare for a performance of History, not an odd request, considering who they were, and performing One Direction hits always brought in more viewers. Except for Zayn, the four boys were ready to perform, the former only hesitating because of his long break from the stage. 

He had been reassured that there was not a need for him to perform if he did not want to. Nobody would hold it against him if he did not go through with their plan. And Zayn would have taken up that had it not been for his fans, who literally brought and named a fucking star after him. His fans who had been nothing but supportive all his career, he at least owed them one public appearance after years of silence

One week before their appearances, ten days before their anniversary, Louis dropped the news that he was out of Cowell's clutches, a day or so after that, Sony got rid of Syco and re-shuffled his entire music catalog. One Direction, the band, was no longer under the thumb of Simon Cowell and neither was a huge array of artists. They had their freedom. They were finally free. 

That week the five former bandmates, celebrated and not once did they bring up their scheduled interview, or else they would have noticed how they were all due on the set on the same day; performing the same segment and the same song.

***

Niall was done with James Corden. He did not like that man anymore. He absolutely hated him. He has no idea why he agreed to do the escape room in the first place - the last time he did it was stressful on its own. But now? It was his nightmare come to life. At least the last time he had Julia to help him. 

''James, I know you're listening and I just want to say I hate you so much for doing this to me,'' Niall said loudly, looking directly at the camera. 

However, it wasn't James' voice that replied. 

The high pitched accented voice was all too familiar to Niall though. 

''Nialler, that you?'' Louis asked from somewhere, his voice echoing a bit. 

''Louis? Yeah, it's me,'' Niall replied just as loudly, spinning around to see if he could figure out where Louis' voice was coming from. ''What are you doing here?''

''It's my day to shoot for the appearance- wait, hold on. James, you planned this, didn't you?'' Louis stated, Niall had no way to tell how he figured it out except that it made _sense_ for James to do this. He always was a scheming bastard.

At that moment, James' voice came from the speaker with a slight static. ''You are absolutely right, Louis, as always. I am sure you have figured out that the rest of the boys are here too, but if you want to see them, you'll have to beat the room. Happy Ten Years Anniversary, boys!!''

''James, you bastard.'' 

And there's Harry. 

Yeah, Niall absolutely hated James.

''H? That you?'' Louis asked as if he actually needed to confirm. Ignoring the fact that those two knew each other's voices like the back of their hands, the five of them saw each other more than their families at one point. They could all recognize each others' voices in a crowd of thousand people. 

''Yeah, Louis,'' Harry replied, ''where are you right now?'' 

''No idea, mate. I'm just as stuck as you are.''

''Boys, start looking for clues, there'll be different something that could open a door or two, maybe we'll end up with each other,'' Niall said. After getting affirmations from the other two, he set about to see if he could get out of the infernal room. They made small talk throughout it all and at some point, Liam and Zayn joined them. 

It took about 10 to 15 minutes but Liam finally found a key to open his door and was reunited with Harry. Some happy exclamations later, Louis opened his door and found Zayn and the two just hugged each other for a long while. Niall didn't say anything when they opened another door and ended up with him, and he saw tears in both of their eyes. A round of hugs, nods of sympathy, and understanding later they were opening yet another door and this time to Liam and Harry. 

James kept on interrupting them, they kept on swearing at him. 

Life inside an escape room went on.

''Who's idea was this, by the way?'' Zayn asked when they couldn't find a way out of the last room. 

''Louis,'' three of the boys replied in unison, much to Louis' indignation.

''This is why we don't listen to your ideas, mate,'' Zayn stated. ''Next time, you'll be banned from planning any important event.''

''Hear, hear,'' Liam said drily. ''God knows, why we even listened to this one.''

''It'll be a good idea,' he said, 'James is our friend,' he said,'' Niall continued after Louis cuffed Liam on the back of his head, ''Mate, your ideas are terrible.'' Louis' wrath turned on Niall and he shrieked while trying to get away from Louis, lest he ends up with a physical injury. 

''No one will find your body, mate,'' Louis wagged a finger at him, ''no one.''

With a long-suffering sigh, Harry intervened. ''Children, what have talked about? No death threats before supper,'' while his tone was serious, his face was lit up in amusement. It felt nice to joke around like this, even after so long. 

''You shut your face, Styles, you aren't any better than them,'' Louis said, frowning at Harry.   
They continued bickering while still trying to find a way out. James interrupted one more time to remind them of the time limit and after that reminder, they worked harder to get out of that fucking room. 

A couple of minutes later, Zayn found the exit and with a cheer, the five of them ran out of that room. Louis ahead of them all with Zayn and Liam hot on his heels and Niall bringing up the rear. 

The three of them crashed when they reached the stage, much to the joy of the live audience. 

Because of course, they did. 

Why ever did Niall expect more maturity from three 30-year-old men? 

Laughing at them, he and Harry made their way to James, Niall stopping to kick Liam on his back and waving at the fans.

''James, you little shit!!'' Niall laughed as he hugged the man after Harry, ''how did you even pull it off?'' 

''I have my ways,'' James winked. ''I have to say, it is extremely nice to see all five of you together, still having fun and acting like teenagers.''

''What can we say, age is just a number,'' Harry replied, before shifting so the other three could finally join them on the sofa. 

''I don't know what else I was expecting from you mate,'' Liam said when they'd settled down. A couple more questions and then they'd perform together. 

''Well, I know what I am expecting from you,'' James leaned in. ''A reunion performance.'' 

The audience, which had just calmed down, started shouting again.

''You'd think we just announced a reunion tour,'' Louis shook his head at them. ''Calm down, guys.'' 

''Speaking of the tour, three of you have tours next year as solo artists, are you excited for that? Anything you might wanna do in the meanwhile, new music, perhaps?'' James asked. 

''Well, I don't know about these boys but I have been writing a little more, been in the studios a few times too,'' Niall replied. Louis and Harry voicing a similar situation. The questions continued for a little bit more and then James ushered them to the stage. 

Lights dimming, silence prevailing, Harry sang the first note, and just like that, they were back. Singing the chorus to each other, emotion clear on their faces. It's their time again, even if it's just for a little while, even if they have to go back to their real lives soon.

Hopefully, they won't be gone too long. 

_We can live forever. ___


End file.
